Tails of spirits
by YukiEne
Summary: In this world, there are regular human beings...and fox spirits. Each person, connected by fate, is linked to a fox spirit. In this world, there are the normal ones, who only are linked to one. In this world there are the special ones, who are chosen by more than one.
1. Ch:1 The differences

**Hello guys~ Since no one has replied to my other fanfiction, _Mekakushi Dan: All 10 members, _i decided to make this one while waiting for the voting. Also Yuki is also inside this story, if you do not understand who Yuki is, please ask me in PM. This is about a world with Spirits and Humans. Where they co-exist with each other. Please enjoy!**

**Name: Yuki**

**Age: 13**

**Species: Human(?)**

**Personality: Would do anything for her loved ones**

**Description of what she looks like: Black hair, black and brown eyes. Wears a white shirt and a black vest that drags to her waist. She wears a black and white skirt. A watch on her left wrist and two bracelets on her right wrist. Wears glasses sometimes.**

* * *

Yuki P.O.V.

This world was divided between lots of things.

The humans from the spirits.

The bad and the good.

The wrong and the right.

The rich and the poor.

Also...the normal and the ones who are not.

* * *

"hm?"

I woke up from my bed and got up and changed. I could hear banging and clanging coming from outside this quiet room of mine.

"_Mother and Father must be arguing again..."_

I quietly peeked outside my room. I was right, they were arguing like crazy again. Throwing things around-

_"wait."_

i froze when i saw what my father was going to pick up,

it was my violin.

I tossed myself outside my room despite the dangers. I leaped and caught my violin just in time.

_"whew"_

I looked up seeing my father and mother's faces.

Oh dear.

Looks like I'm in real trouble.

* * *

Despite my family's fights and arguments. My father and mother are rich, making me as well. They told me it was my choice if I wanted to go to school or not but I decided to go since of the experience i could earn. This school co-exists with spirits and humans.

" I'm going!" I yelled as I ran out of the door. Today I'm a new student in the middle of the school year. I was hoping that I wont be a misfit there.

I found my school only 20 minutes away from my mansion. I switched my shoes* and went to class.

_"hum...my class is A-8 which is about a 15 minutes walk from the front door. I guess I have time to look around." _

I walked around the school to look around. I decided to wear the same thing as everyone else. You see, being rich isn't really in my favor. Sure, you can buy just about anything. But i don't like being different than everyone else. Lets just say i have bad memories about it.

The second bell rang meaning that its a 5 minute warning to get to class. I walked there slowly since i was in a 3 minute range to the classroom.

I waited outside the door until the teacher called my name.

I opened the door and walked in. To tell you the truth i was a little nervous.

" My name is Yuki Yuzuki! Nice to meet everyone."

I said in a monotone voice. Everyone looked at me while i rewrote my name that the teacher spelled wrong. "ユキ ゆ好き" "由紀 ゆずき"**

I put the correct spelling on the side of the name.

" oh~~~~~" the class broke into a roar of claps.

I put the chalk down and went to the assigned seat. It was the last seat by the window. I really like seats by the window since it gives me the fresh air from outside!

We started class soon after i took out all my items. I looked at the problems on the sheet. _"this isn't so bad" _it was fairly easy the way i saw it. I took reading classes since i was very little so i understood it perfectly.

During lunch i refused a lot of people that wanted to eat with me. I like to eat at ease with myself so i went to the roof.

Since i really hated interacting with people. After I got bullied 2 years ago, I became unusually quiet. Never talking to anyone.

After going there i found something unexpected. I found a hurt sparrow that had its wings crushed by a rock. It looked really bad and i touched it a bit.

It was broken...

I quickly went over to it and did surgery on it. You see at a very young age I had the talent of surgery since I was very determined of saving people. So I went back to the classroom and took my surgical first aid kit.

It looked really happy after i did surgery on it. Good thing it went well and succeeded.

The bell rang and i went back to class.

I passed a group of people. I counted quickly as i passed. There were 9 of them. I heard them talking and laughing.

Ah...how i wish i could be like that.

Yet...when i passed them. i felt something different about them than other people.

_"Could they be...no that's impossible."_

I stopped thinking about it and went back to the classroom, took my seat and pulled out the seating chart from my desk.

I looked around and looked at the seating chart that listed everyone's names. For some reason i have very good memory. The names highlighted in green are normal people, the names highlighted in purple are spirits and...the names highlighted in white are...the special ones.

I looked at my name.

For it had a different highlight than everyone else.

It was the color of nothing.

The color of white.

* * *

**what do you guys think of the first chapter? please give me a review!**

just in case you guys don't understand the stars *

*In japan they must take off their outside shoes to their indoor shoes. So the floor does not get dirty

**translation says Yuki Yuzuki just different spelling


	2. ch:2 The beginning

**Hello everyone! im sorry if people thought i tricked you in the first chapter! i uploaded it as new story then started on the story so there was nothing there! Im really sorry! please enjoy chapter two!**

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.

Ahh...yes I was different than other people.

Yet i both loved that and hated that difference.

The day went by fast. By the time I got home it was 3:20 pm.

I put my homework on my table and flopped on the bed.

My bed was huge! A king-size with a extra futon.

I like it very much since it was fluffy and you could bounce on it.

I started on my homework and finished all of it within a hour.

Today was Wednesday so I had violin lessons after i finished my homework.

I walked there and got there in about 30 minutes.

I passed those group of 9 again.

They had that strange aura again.

I looked behind me at them and saw them chatting away.

They seemed so happy..

I quickly went into the house of my violin teacher.

I practiced for 45 minutes and then gave my farewells to my teacher, then I left.

But during practice...I could feel something...no **someone **was looking at me while practicing.

I ran home as I tried to shrug off that mysterious feeling. It was giving me shivers down my spine.

Good thing once I got back home that weird feeling was gone. But once I went through that door to my house, I was grabbed by the hair suddenly.

"DO YOU KNOW HOW LATE IT IS? TIME FOR YOU PUNISHMENT!~" my mother said to me creepily but smiling.

Oh dear...Time for a punishment...

Ever since I was young my parents enjoyed punishing me. They found it enjoyable and funny when I screamed. Its a wonder and a miracle that I haven't died yet. My whole life was a living hell.

"YAH!" I screamed after they hit me hard on the back with a wip. They had already torn my clothes into bits with a kitchen knife. Yes, this was hell the first time you felt it.

"HAHA THAT'S GREAT! SCREAM MORE!" They slapped me again. After 9 hours of punishment. I dragged myself into my bedroom and onto my bed, I couldn't turn left or right because of my back.

The day after I couldn't go to school. Everyone would ask what happened. My parents actually love me, they really do. They just teach me lessons...that's all. Yet people think bad of them.

I don't want that. So I didn't go to school that day. I decided to go to the park. I went and fed fish, fed birds, and played with wild cats. Animals seem to like me very much, i really love them too.

I felt a very eerie aura. So i turned around quickly to see that the 9 groups of people where really close to me! I quickly hid. _"god! Why do they have to be everywhere where i am! Are they stalkers? Or worse kidnappers?"_

I quickly moved out of the area. I walked around when i found a cute pin. It was of a four-leaf clover. It wasn't very expensive so I bought it. I put it on my bangs and looked in the glass reflection, mhm~ i like it!

I went to lots of places. Like the bookstore, the department store, and the aquarium.

Once I gotten home, I put my things down and sat at my computer.

I may not look like it, but im quite the gamer. I love to play online games, including Elsword and Dead Bullets 1999.

Elsword is a really fun online game that you can download for free! You can choose from 9 different characters!

Dead Bullet 1999 is a really gory zombie game. Most girls won't play it, but me personally love it!

I meet lots of people on the internet, where I can be my own self. Its a place where I can find peace and quiet in myself.

I scrolled down to my text with my online friends.

Raven Akuma

Raven: Hey whats up?

Me: nothing much, feeling the same and all.

Raven: i see.

Me: What are you up to now?

Raven: just playing a game. How and what are you doing?

Me: well~ I'm drawing.

Raven: i see. 

Me: see you later?

Raven: Sure.

I went to do other things and smiled at the screen. My friend drew something again. It was of a fox and a rabbit.

I understood what that meant, that means if your not careful, you could get caught.

If a rabbit is not careful, it can get caught by a fox.

Ha, I understood it, I quickly went on my game, Elsword, and logged on quickly.

My friend was trying to get me on Elsword, ha he can't bribe me like that.

I played for 2 hours or so then logged off. I did my homework that was sent to me that I missed.

It wasn't that hard, but I still struggled on a few of the questions.

I went to sleep after i was done. I was expecting a nice pleasant dream when I slept.

Unfortunately, God didn't let it be that way.

* * *

**What do you guys think of this story?**

**Please review if possible!**

**Chapter 3 coming soon!**


	3. Ch:3 The Unexpected

**Hi Guys! Its YukiEne here! I would love it if people would vote on my last story, im kind of stuck. for more information please go to my other story, Mekakushi Dan: All 10 members, and go to chapter 8. Thank you and enjoy this new chapter of Tails of spirits!**

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.

In my dream, I saw that other "me" again.

She talked to me, and i replied as if I understood. Even though I couldn't hear her.

She frowned at me after my answer, and started to cry.

**HUH?**

I awoken from my dream, I always had it when I was a child.

It was an odd but old dream.

I quickly changed.

I went back to school the next day.

I cleaned up my bag and checked to see that I didn't miss anything.

I listed them out: pencil case, textbooks, books, and a few other little things like tissues and handkerchief and such.

Whew... So left for school.

On the way I played with kittens, they were so cute!

There was a white one, and a brown one, and even a black one!

I saw a person come over.

He was wearing the same uniform as mine so he must be from my school. He had brown hair, was really tall, and had two hair clips on the side of his hair.

He looked at me for a second, then looked at the kittens.

"A-ah.." I stuttered "Are these kitten yours?"

"Well..they are not exactly mine, but I look after them. Did you come to play with them? Haha thank you!" The man bowed at me as thanks and bent down to the kittens. They looked very happy to see him. So i left quietly.

" Ah wait! " He suddenly grabbed onto my arms.

Shoot.

I slapped his hand off. " Don't touch me!" I suddenly yelled at him.

He looked really shocked after I looked up at him. "Ah...Etto... E-excuse me please!"

I ran off. I couldn't believe I did that! To someone that was a stranger but is also at my school!

The day went by and it was lunch before i knew it. Ah...i saw that group again. They ate together happily, like the whole room was filled with sunshine.

But I noticed something.

_"no way!"_

I looked over and saw that same brown haired guy I saw with the kittens!

Shoot...Shoot shoot SHOOT!

He noticed me and excused himself from their table and walked over to my direction...

He stood besides me and asked "U-um...Sorry about this morning. It was rude of me to do that...Ha please forgive me..."

"...sure" was all i could mumble out.

He continued saying " today we" he looked back to his group " are going to do homework together, if your free why not join us?"

The rest of the group came over to see what was going on.

"Oi Seto. Whats going in?" A girl with pretty green hair asked though she had eyes like daggers.

" Ah! " I asked her if she would like to join us after school for homework!" He said cheerfully.

" I see...well what did she say?" she asked. "uh...um.." I interrupted. "If you guys would have me i would love to come..."

" then it is settled! wait for us at the main entrance then, Yuzuki-san!"

I was pretty surprised when he knew my name. But of course there was a seating chart. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting.

The day went on normally. It was after school before I knew it.

I went to the main entrance on mt usual pace, even though I knew that there was people waiting for me.

I switched my shoes and made my way.

" Oii! Yuzuki-san! Over here!" I heard someone call out. I turned to see the brown haired guy with his group.

I walked over to them and bowed, " Sorry for keeping you waiting..." I said quietly.

" Its okay. We still have someone else we have to wait for anyways!" A dark brown haired girl smiled and told me.

" Oi, Ayano, Don't get so close to someone so suddenly." A guy behind her said.

After about 10 minutes I saw a boy and a girl in the distance running towards us.

" Hibiya! hurry it up! People are waiting! " the girl said.

" Gomen* Hiyori!" The boy replied.

We all walked together to what they called their "base", I didn't understand it nor did I question it.

* * *

*** Gomen means sorry in japanese.**

**Sorry guys! So update is going to be VERRRRRY slow since school starts tomorrow and class is gonna be hard and clubs and such so im really sorry! Please accept my apology!**

**YukiEne**


	4. Ch:4 The Happiness

**School is starting**

**Dying**

**Sleeping late**

**Doing homework everyday **

**Sorry guys update is going to be seriously slow because of school! So please wait PATIENTLY for each chapter, thank you!**

* * *

" HOLA! Guys we should possibly introduce ourselves?" The green haired girl shouted to the rest when we got there.

"Ah right... We probably should Tsubomi!" The dark brown haired girl said.

" I'm Tateyama Ayano! Nice to meet you Yuzuki Yuki-san!" Tateyama-san said cheerfully.

" I'm called Kano Shuuya! Nice to meet you, Newbie-san!" Kano-san said with glee inside his voice with his brownish-blond hair.

"Kisaragi Shintaro...nice to meet you i guess.." The brown haired man, Kisaragi-san, said.

" Kisaragi Momo desu! I'm an idol!" Kisaragi-san (?) said with a huge smile.

" U-u-uuu-um I-i-ii-i-i im Ko-koza-a-ku-ra-ra M-ma-marr-ry desu!" A light-blond haired girl stuttered. Kozakura-san looked like she was about to faint.

"I'm Kido Tsubomi. Lets get along." Kido-san looked at me. She seemed like she was staring daggers at me...

"Seto Kousuke! Lets all be friends!" Seto-san said with a huge smile to you.

"Takane Enomoto...Nice to meet you...L-lets be friends..." A black haired girl said to me, she seemed scary but looks like a really nice person.

"Mph! Sooooo Gooddddd! Ah! Sorry, Haruka Kokonose! I love food and drawing! Lets be friends, okay?" A brown haired man with a pile of food on his arms said to me while eating corn bread.

" Hibiya Amamiya...This is my friend Hiyori Asahina..." A brown haired boy said while pointing to a twin haired girl on the side who punched him in the head.

Then a man stood up. A image flashed in my head. Its seemed as if I seen him before...

" I'm Sano Khuuya! Its very nice to meet you! Kano Shuuya is my little brother! " Sano-san said to me all cheerful and sunshine-like.

He pointed back to Kano-san who laughed and waved to me.

They looked like a very nice group of people... but i still shouldn't get to close...

" For proper introduction. I'm Yuki Yuzuki. I hope to get along." I said.

We did some homework even though most of the things i was good at was math and reading and languages.

" May i ask a question Kido-san? " I asked. I wanted to check one thing...

" sure go ahead. " Kido-san replied.

" Which are you guys? "

Everyone stared at me awkwardly, The room was filled with silence.

" I'm sorry... " I bowed slightly and looked down.

" no its okay, if we are going to be friends you need to know. " Kido-san said , everyone looked shocked at her decision.

" Its okay if you don't want to Kido-san! I don't mind! " I said panicked.

" No. Its okay...Friends shouldn't keep things to each other...Right? " Kido-san said smiling at me and everyone else nodded, agreeing.

Kido-san, Kano-san, Seto-san, Kozakura-san, Kisaragi-san, Kisaragi-senpai, Hibiya-kun, Tateyama-senpai, and Sano-san all stood up.

" Me and the others are spirits, Takane-san, Haruka-san, and Hiyori-chan are humans. " Kido-san explained.

" But You know, You know? Takane is a half! ^^ " Kokonose-senpai said loudly.

" Ah-a-ah...HARUKA?! Don't just say it! " Enomoto-senpai said, Her face was really red though...

" Eh? Why not? You should be proud of it! " Kokonose-senpai told her.

" Well...Anyways, there you have it, im half since my family generations so...yeah! " She said then quickly turned away.

I nodded and said " You all are very close...huh? "

" What about you Yuzuki-san? " Kido-san asked.

I froze.

I hesitated..

" Yuki is fine...and...I-I am a human. "

" Ah, I see. "

" Have you guys went into a contract yet? "

When a fox spirit and a human swear to live for each other is called a contract. They cant be separated unless someone breaks it.

" U-uh nope " Kido replied. Everyone seemed really down.

" What about you, Yuki? "

" N-no.. "

"Eh? Yuki-chan you seemed a little pale since we started talking about this, are you okay? " Haruka-senpai asked me.

" Yeah, I am fine."

"okay..."

I can't let them know,

no matter what.

* * *

**Hi guys. Sorry like I said school is starting so yeah... anyways please review for some new ideas or anything you feel like is off.**


	5. Ch:5 The Connections

**hi guys! Remeber that school started so that there is lots of things to do! i can only update a little each week! im sorry!**

* * *

Yukis P.O.V.

Everyone sat there in silence for a while until it was broken by a...

" GAH! This silence is sooooo anooying! Let's talkkkkkk!" Kano-san suddenly shouted out.

Everyone smiled and nodded their heads.

" For once the idiot's got a point. We should all talk about things like about ourselves and introductions. " Kido-san smiled and nodded in agreement.

Everyone stared right at me.

" Yuki, can you tell us a little bit about yourself? Who is in your family? Where did you used to live? "

I stared. It would be okay to tell these people about me right? They won't freak out right?

Whatever option it was it had to be quick. So I decided to risk it.

" I used to live in ,well, here. I don't have anyone in my family anymore. " I said quietly

Everyone with wide eyes stared at me.

I continued before any questions cut in, " My family was really rich. So their wealth passed onto me. Only my sisters and brothers are left. But they hate me a lot and before they did too. So I have never seen them in person before. "

"Ah...sorry to make you remember such sad things, Yuki, its okay if you don't want to say it though. " Kido-san said to me.

I shook my head. " Its okay, we are friends right? "

Everyone nodded in agreement with a grim smile on their faces.

" I HAVE A GREAT IDEA! " Kano-san blurted out.

Everyone stared at him.

" We should go into a contract with Yuki-chan! " He said happily.

Everyone suddenly went out of spirits.

" Kano...you know what happened to the last contract we did right? " Kido-san said quietly but I could hear clearly enough.

" Its okay! Seems like you guys need a contract anyways...I heard that fox spirits cannot stay in the human world for a year without a contract. Unless you don't want to of course! " I said.

Everyone nodded and looked at kido-san.

She sighed...

" Alright then...but we are all together so this won't work anyways... and its impossible to find the special ones these days... " She said grimly and out of spirits

" A-actually...I am one.. " I told her.

Everyone was in shock. It was true though, these days kids are so absurd there are rarely any special ones left.

" Okay...it could work then. Lets try "

My whole new life began this day.

A risk I took that day changed my fate...

forever.

* * *

**okay, really short i know...hey im busyyyyyy...**

reviews if possible!


	6. Ch:6 The Changed

**Hey guys! Its YukiEne here!**

**My god, these days i have spanish to worry about, and chinese!**

**I totally forgot to introduce my other OC character. So please go back to Ch.4 the happiness if you are not new to this story. If you are then your safe~**

**But yay! This chapter will start with more other peoples P.O.V.!**

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

**Please enjoy Tails of spirits Ch.6!**

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.

I sat in the middle with the nine circling around me.

" We are starting, Get ready, Yuki " a voice told me which is most likely Kido-san's

They started.

They spoke the contract and ritual.

Something inside started to sting.

It hurts.

I blanked out after...

All I saw was darkness surrounding me.

Kido's P.O.V.

For some reason. Yuki's ritual was different from out previous ones

She looked like she was hurting.

Then she started to float a few inches off the ground.

The ritual was almost over.

Once it was she quickly fell to the ground.

Haruka-san caught her just in time too.

We were relieved.

But we all were thinking the same thing.

What went wrong?

Yuki's P.O.V.

When i woke up i found that i was in a room.

It looked pretty plain though, so I thought it was for guests or something.

I walked out of the room to find myself in a big surprise.

Confetti flew onto my face, as I brushed it away, I saw everyone standing there.

Smiling, in front of me.

" Thank you, Master! " everyone cheered at the same time.

" You...you guys..thank you but you don't need to call me by "master" you know " I told them. It made me feel uneasy being called that.

" Nope. Most of our previous masters said that too. But it is necessary to do so...so please be nice to us from now on, Master! " Kido-san explained to me.

I guess I couldn't help it, if it was necessary then I would have to follow it.

Everyone laughed and looked like they were having fun.

If only this happiness could last forever this way.

* * *

** hey guys! didn't want to keep you waiting so i decided to upload! Please review if possible! thank you for reading again!**


	7. Ch:7 The Startings

**Heyo~ ITS FREEDOM FRIDAY! YAY~~ so im starting to update more now.~**

* * *

Yuki's P.O.V.

I became the master of the house.

I really didn't like it when they called me by "master" but they told me that they had to.

We all did things together, we ate together, went to school together, and did mostly everything together.

They wanted to do most things for me. But I insisted on doing it myself.

Life settled down and I started living with them. It was louder inside the house but it was warm.

" ...ster...Master! " Kano-san suddenly yelled at me.

" Ah...yeah? " I replied.

" Are you okay? You seemed to be daydreaming! Oh! Does master have a boyfriend? " He suddenly shouted.

Everyone stared at me. I was pretty surprised. But I replied with a "no" and left for my room.

I studied more about fox spirits. I knew most about them since I was little, and loved them ever since.

I knew that spirits had a vampire-like nature. If they do not take the blood of their master in a certain amount of time. They have to return to their own world.

Most people died because of this nature of the spirits so others decided not to find their spirits and avoid all costs of them.

I felt sad just thinking about it, so I shook my head and went back to researching.

I was talking to my friends on the internet until I heard a knock on the door.

I went to open it up and was Hibiya-kun at my door.

" Whats going on, Hibiya-kun? " I asked him.

" etto...um...I kind of need to...well.. " He stuttered.

I knew what he needed, he was ,well, thirsty was a more appropriate word.

So I sat down and put my hair to the side. He seemed surprised that i knew what he wanted that he could not put into words.

He sat down next to me, mumbled something, and bit into my left shoulder.

I felt a slight sting and shut my eyes. I let out a muffled shout and tried to relax.

He let go and a wave of relieve came to me. He wiped his mouth from any blood and stood up quietly.

He bowed and said, " Thank you, Master! " He made a small smile at me, bowed again, and exited the room.

I took my hand and put it on my left shoulder. It was still bleeding a little, but was healing soon enough.

I laid back on my chair and sighed. I felt like today was going to be somewhat different.

Kido's P.O.V.

" No complaining, okay? " I yelled at the rest of the dan.

They all sighed and nodded in agreement.

We were talking about doing everything for our master, even if she said she would do it herself we always had to push her into us doing it for her.

Hibiya started swaying back and forth so I went over to him.

" Hibiya, are you okay? " I asked. He nodded but not a few moments later, started coughing.

" I guess we can't avoid this one. Hibiya go to Master right now. " I told him.

" I-i'm fine! " He told me but started coughing again.

" No your not. Hibiya listen, go to Master, i'm very sure she would understand. " I told his stricter than last time.

He stood up, nodded, and went the direction of master's room.

He came back a moment after, looking much better. We all asked him how master's expression was and was surprised.

He told us that master didn't show a single sign of disgust or surprise. Instead she just nodded and smiled and went with it.

I feel like there will be a strong connection between us and master.

I only hope it goes the right way.

* * *

**hey guys! here is the 6th chapter! I'm sorry if the idea of vampire-like disgusts you... but it popped up inside my head one day and i couldn't wait to use it. **

**Please**** review if possible.**


	8. Ch:8 The Settlement

**Hey Guys! YukiEne here with a brand new chapter! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Kido's P.O.V.

Urg...I woke up to the usual sight of my purple bedroom ceiling. I took a look at my clock. 8:15 AM

I sluggishly went downstairs to find, surprised, yuk- master cooking breakfast.

She looked happy and not the least bit tired. I sighed and went over.

She turned around and noticed me.

" Kido-san! Ohayogozaimasu...* " She smiled and went over to me.

She patted my head and smiled.

" Kido-san, breakfast is almost ready so can you wait for a little bit? "

She left to finish breakfast.

She came back a few minutes later with a plate, she handed it to me.

I looked at it with amazement. It was scrambled eggs with french toast!

I stared at it for a few minutes.

She looked at me and said " Do you...not like it? " She asked

I shook my head and set it down, I hugged onto her softly.

She did not take a step back, she only stood and hugged back after.

She told me to go eat breakfast while she goes to call the others.

I nodded and made my way to the dining room.

Master was so kind.

Kano's P.O.V.

I heard the door creak open, I used my eyes to fake that i was sleeping.

I felt a hand on my back.

" Hey~ Kano-san its time to get up! "

It was Master's voice and i turned to face her.

She smiled at me and opened the curtains.

A bright streak of light shined on my face.

I groaned and turned over.

" Come on, Kano-san! You have to get up soon! " She told me.

I gave her a five, indicating five more minutes.

" okay " Then she left quietly.

I turned back to face my desk in front of my bedroom.

She was nice.

Normal P.O.V.

" Negima... " Konoha winned for the fifth time today.

" Oh My GOD, Konoha just shut up! " Kido shouted to him.

Konoha winced back and looked depressed.

" It's okay, Kido-san, I'll go buy some right now and we can come back to cook it. " Yuki told Kido.

" O-okay, I guess its okay. " Kido said.

Yuki's P.O.V.

I walked back from the grocery store, I was happy to be somewhere where i can feel good about myself. I was almost 'home' when someone walked up to me. "hm..?"

*SCREECH* *CRASH*

Normal P.O.V.

Everyone in the Dan heard the odd noise outside and went to check on it.

Everyone's faces turned and was shocked.

On the ground was the person they saved before,

their friend,

then their savior,

and now...she was dead.

* * *

Sorry that was really crappy (yeah excuse my language)

life had been rough so i have been cramming on homework and catching up on it.

Had to end the chapter somehow!


	9. Ch:9 The Miracle

Nothing here yet but coming soon!


End file.
